


the lazy day

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where derek carries stiles back to bed...sterek drabble - 11/21 - words of the day: lazy, spread, wave





	the lazy day

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles leans against the railing looking out to the ocean, watching the waves crest.  _ It’s so beautiful _ . The door behind him opens and hands wrap around his waist. “Morning, beautiful.” 

He turns in his husbands arms. “Morning, Der.” He leans forward, pressing his lips against Derek’s. “Do we have plans, or can we just be lazy?”

“Mmm, kinda wanted to lay you down and spread you open. Have my wicked way with you.”

He chuckles into Derek’s shoulder. “Yeah, that sounds nice. You should do that. I’m totally okay with that.” He grins as Derek carries him back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
